Golden Boy Returns
by anjel919
Summary: Harry disappears from Hogwarts for a school year. He returns after defeating Voldermort. What will happen when everyone's favorite Golden Boy comes back changed? HPDM some HPSSimplied and referenced.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at posting a HP fic. So hang in there and tell me if you like it. I already have five or six chapters written for this, so if I get enough feedback, I'll post more. (Say 5 reviews by Friday.)

italics represent Harry's inner voice. It tends to annoy him sometimes in the story...mainly for my own amusement.

Golden Boy's Return

Harry stood looking up at what had been his home for over five years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked over the building with an appreciative glance before sighing and walking toward it.

He'd been away for over 9 months and it felt extremely strange to be walking through the doors again. Sure, the world was safer now that he defeated Voldermort the year prior but hadn't he taken to hiding afterward for a reason? He was still trying to comprehend why he was back at school for his final year when all he really wanted to do was stay underground.

_Unfinished busines_s? his inner voice questioned.

Maybe. He reasoned.

_Old friends?_

Possibly

_New ones?_

Surely, you jest.

_One white-blonde, silver eyed, nasty tempered Slytherin prince with the body of a god?_

Damn it, I hate it when you do that. I hate it when you're right. That would be the main reason. I miss the prat.

_He,He,He…you want him…_

I really wish there was a way to remove you.

_Nope, sorry, you're stuck with me_

Harry groaned as his inner voice continued to torment him but silenced as he ascended the great stone steps that led to the doors.

It was the day before the students were due to arrive at Hogwarts so the halls were empty, save the professors.

Harry went straight to Dumbledore's office and gave the gargoyle the password. Upon entering the round room, he saw Dumbledore stand.

"It is a pleasure to have you back with us for your final year, Mr. Potter."

"I just figured I should finish what I started seven years ago, sir." Harry replied with a shrug.

Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled even more, "If that is what it takes you to sleep at night, Mr. Potter, keep believing it." Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore continued, "I have arranged for new living quarters for you. Seeing as you have been alone for the past year, almost, I figure throwing back in with three other young men would just be cruel to both you and them."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, sir. I do appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"One more thing, thank you for agreeing to teach Dark Arts this year."

Harry just nodded as he followed Dumbledore out of the office.

Harry received the password for his new quarters and smiled slightly, "Professor, no offense but couldn't you try something a little more original?"

Dumbledore shrugged elegantly, "You are more than welcome to change it if you don't think 'victory' is appropriate. Just tell the devil."

Harry finally took notice of the painting guarding his door. He laughed aloud, "Dante's Inferno, really how obvious can you be, sir?"

Dumbledore just smiled as he ushered the young man into his rooms.

Harry looked around his sitting room and turned back to his headmaster, "Thank you again, sir."

"Well, we can't have our newest teacher sleeping with his students. Wait, that didn't sound right." Dumbledore fumbled.

Harry laughed, "I understand, sir." He turned to peruse the room once more when the older man spoke again.

"Harry?"

"Yes, sir?" he turned around to face the older man again. He couldn't recall ever being called by his given name by the professor before so it must be important.

"Have you told anyone about your return to Hogwarts?"

Harry cast his gaze downward before replying, "No sir. I haven't spoken to anyone, save the teachers and Remus since I left to fight last November."

Dumbledore nodded, "I just wanted to know what to expect when they see you again. One more thing, are you going to keep the glamour or show your true colors?"

Harry wasn't shocked that Dumbledore saw through his glamour. "I haven't decided yet. I'll decide tonight and however I start school tomorrow is how I shall remain."

The headmaster smiled, "Good thing, my boy. One more thing, seventh year students aren't required to wear robes to class anymore. Dress as you wish as long as it's not too scandalous."

Harry laughed as he looked down at his glamour wardrobe. "Yes, sir." Harry replied as Dumbledore exited his rooms.

Harry wandered his quarters before settling in to go over his lesson plan. Dumbledore had told him it was merely a guideline and he could add or drop what he wished. He started making notes right away.

Harry didn't realize how much time had passed until he was brought back to the present with a knock on his door.

He stood and stretched as he walked to the door. He pushed it open and was greeted by two of his professors.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, what do I owe the honor?" Harry inquired as he stepped aside to allow them entrance.

"Mr. Potter, I believe we are the ones with the honor. I was wondering if you were going to return. And now teaching as well, I must admit, I am shocked." McGonagall gushed.

"Thank you professor. I just want to finish what I started. I didn't want to let anyone down." Harry said.

"Then I shall leave you to talk with Severus. He mentioned at dinner he wanted a word with you and I couldn't help but tag along." McGonagall said, she hugged him quickly before exiting his room.

"Yes Potter it is such a pleasure to have you back here again." Snape sneered.

"I'm sure you had a great deal to say on the subject of my return, sir."

"Oh, indeed I did." Snape started but halted as the door clicked firmly shut. "This is going to help settle the rumors of what happened to you, Harry."  
Harry laughed, "Yes, I'm not dead, demented…well, no more than usual, or gods forbid, a pile of brain mush at St. Mungo's."

Severus smiled, "What's with the glamour?"

Harry grinned, "Thanks for the new piercing and tattoo for my birthday, Sev. Wanna see them?"

Snape looked skeptical, "Are they somewhere I should be looking?"

Harry smirked, "They are in very innocent places, this time." Harry removed his glamour and stood before Snape.

"Ah, there's the Harry I've become fond of recently." Snape noted the appearance of three new piercings and two tattoos, "So which ones did I buy?"

Harry pointed to his lip ring, then turned his back on Snape, and lifted his shirt to reveal a snake gracing his lower back.

"How appropriate. Why did I buy those?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Harry grinned evilly as he answered, "I know you think lip rings are damn sexy and well, the snake should be self explanatory."

Snape actually laughed at Harry's logic, "So, the fuck me here tattoo. Are you ready to come out then?"

Harry shrugged, "Only if asked about it. So, Dumbledore asked if I was going to use the glamour, what do you think?"

Snape looked at him, "You are you, Harry, why hide it? I think you look great."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, no glam it is then. They will see the real me tomorrow night then."

Snape laughed, "I can't wait to see their reactions to the new Harry Potter."

Harry grinned and noticed that his friends smile faltered, "What's wrong, Sev?"

"How's Remus?"

"He's holding in there. He misses you when you leave."

"I miss him, too." Snape said with his eyes downcast.

Harry approached the older man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He tucked his head under the taller man's chin and just comforted him, "I know it sucks. At least you know love and what it feels like to have it returned. No one knows I'm gay and I don't know if anyone ever will like me for me and not as the boy-who-lived, or whatever they are dubbing me this week."

Snape relished the comfort the young man was providing. He ran a hand up and down the other one's spine, "You will find someone, dear. I must be off to set up the potions room for this year's sniveling little prats. Oh, did I say that out loud?" Snape feigned innocence on letting his feelings for the students out.

"Hey, I'm still in your class, well sort of." Harry said trying to sound offended.

"We'll talk soon, okay, Harry?" inquired Snape.

"Sure, Sev. You know where to find me if you need anything." Harry offered. He'd found a great friend and a borderline father figure in the potions master. In fact, he was the only breathing person to know about his relationship with Remus.

Snape exited Harry's room with a curt nod.

The next day, September 1st was the longest day of Harry's life. He readied his classroom for the beginning of class the next day, and rearranged his room about six times before the students arrived.

It was Dumbledore's idea to have Harry sit at the head table for the start of year feast. He needed to be announced as the newest teacher of the Dark Arts.

Harry stood in the side room with all his professors before the students entered the Great Hall. He was nervous and felt slightly ill.

Snape noticed the green tint of his friend, "You okay?"

Harry closed his eyes, "No."

"I see you dropped the glamour."

"Yes, was it a mistake?"

"Nope, you look hot," said Madame Pomphrey.

Harry turned scarlet at the woman's compliment. "Thank you. So you don't think I will be sending anyone to the hospital wing out of shock?"

Snape shook his head, "No. I think you'll do just fine."

The teachers and Harry took their places at the table and waited for the students to begin pouring in.

Snape rested a friendly hand on Harry's thigh. He was trying to reassure the young man that he had made the right choice.

Harry spotted the 7th year Gryffindors as they made their way to the table. He also saw a certain blonde halt his progress and stare at the head table.

Harry dropped his head and looked at Snape sideways, "This is what I was afraid of. The look on Malfoy's face. Sev, why am I here?"

"You said yes."

"Call it sheer stupidity then. I won't be attending classes, yet doing all the work, again. I'll be teaching people that were my peers just last year. Who am I to believe that I can do this? What makes me better than them?" Harry asked, suddenly panicking.

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to the door. He shoved him through and followed right behind. He placed a silencing charm on the room before turning to the younger man.

"Harry, calm down. Breathe, inhale, exhale. Okay. You can do this. You know everything about the Dark Arts, even more than I do…which is frightening by the way. These students haven't seen nor done an eighth of what you endured these last 9 months, not to mention prior years. Harry, look at me. This is your subject. It's your best subject, which once again, frightens me. Now, pull yourself together and let's enter the hall together. Just don't make eye contact with anyone right now or this will be all for naught." Snape warned.

"Thanks, Sev. I'm okay now." Harry said as he stepped through the door. Harry kept his head down and refused to look at anyone else in the hall. He could feel the eyes of his former classmates upon him though as the hat sorted the new first years.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were stunned speechless at the sight of Harry sitting at the head table.

"Did you know he was coming back?" inquired Hermione.

Both Weasleys shook their heads no. The trio sat in silence unable to believe their friend had returned without a word. He wasn't even acknowledging them now.

A similar thought was going through Draco's head. Except he included his godfather in his mind. He couldn't believe he wasn't told that Potter would be returning to the school. And it appeared that he returned as a teacher if placement was to be believed.

Dumbledore stood up to do his beginning speech. He was winding down when he decided to announce the newest teacher to Hogwarts. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to bring attention to the new Darks Arts teacher. I know all but maybe the second and first years know him but let me reintroduce, Harry Potter."

Snape jabbed Harry in the ribs, "Stand up and try to smile a little," he murmured.

Harry stood and looked over the deathly quiet hall. He quickly sat back down and continued to stare into his lap.

"Tuck in, then" Dumbledore concluded.

Harry made it through dinner without getting sick, even though he felt like it. The dishes were cleared and Harry just sat at the table while the hall emptied. He kept his gaze focused on his lap and his head in his hands. He felt Snape pat him on the back and whisper good luck into his ear before he moved away to corral his Slytherins.

Three shadows fell across the table in front of Harry. He just closed his eyes for a minute before looking up. He knew who was standing there and yet he just couldn't face it.

"Harry, why didn't you write?" Ginny asked, her voice strained with unshed tears.

"Mate, we were all so worried about you. What happened?" inquired Ron.

Hermione waited before she spoke, "Do you know what we thought after that last owl you sent?"

Harry had to almost strain his hearing because she was whispering. He felt the familiar sting of tears welling behind his eyes. "I wish I had an answer for you but I don't. I couldn't come back here last year. I couldn't face the aftermath of killing Voldermort…he's dead Ron, grow up."

Hermione reached out and smacked him, hard, across the face, "But an owl with a note that said, 'I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I'll see you when I can.' That was cruel. We had no idea where you were or what really happened. No one knows but you what happened that night."

Harry stood up and met the gaze of his three friends for the first time in nine months, "Don't you think that I am aware of that? Do you think that that could be why I chose not to return last year? Do you have any idea how messed up I was after that final battle?"

Hermione hung her head in shame, "I can't answer those questions because you never let us know."

"That's my point. What I had to face is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. I didn't want to have to relive it for you so you could have nightmares as well. But look, I'm fine. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You will see me on a daily basis again. I just won't be in your house anymore." Harry said, his tone sounded flat, almost defeated.

"Why aren't you in the house?" inquired Ron.

"I'm a teacher now, Ron. I only have two classes to take this year and I'm done. I've already taken my NEWTS in everything else but potions and Transfiguration. I'll be doing independent study between my classes." Harry explained.

The three left Harry to sit back down in his chair and drop his head onto the table.

"That had to hurt." A voice said from his right.

Harry didn't pick up his head, only turned it toward the voice. "Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"What happened to you?" inquired Draco.

"If this is about the battle, I won't tell you," Harry started.

"I don't give a damn about the battle. All that I care about that is the fact you defeated the insane moron trying to run my family into the ground. I want to know physically, what did you do?"

Harry shrugged, "Let my hair grow, ran every day, lifted weights, flew, got some tattoos, a few piercings, and bought my own clothes."

Draco shook his head, "This is only for you to hear so I'd appreciate if you didn't repeat it to anyone. You look damn hot this year, Potter."

Harry looked up and couldn't say anything. He looked into Malfoy's expressive silver eyes in disbelief, "Come again?"

Malfoy couldn't help it, he sneered, "Can't do again until it happens first but it was close when I saw you."

"Are you trying to tell me that I almost made you come just by you looking at me?"

"For a new teacher, you are a little slow. Yes. You are absolutely gorgeous." Draco stated. He turned to walk away before tossing over his shoulder, "See you in class tomorrow, Professor Potter."

Harry groaned and let his head fall to hit the table again.

Please review. Let me know if I should continue this or let the Golden Boy die. I know this isn't an original story line but I'm hoping you'll like my take on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so very much for the reviews. I appreciate each an every one of them. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about HP or Co. I do own the little voice in his head though.

On with the show:

Golden Boy Returns Chapter 2

Draco entered his private room and sat on his bed with a sigh. He couldn't believe he just hit on Potter. Okay, he could believe it since he'd fancied his rival for about four years now. The problem now was that Potter was a teacher and he was bloody hot. So hot in fact that just the mental image of Potter was making his pants tent.

Where the bloody hell did this Potter come from? The piercings, tattoos, ass hugging pants that were made for bondage fantasies. And don't get me started on those tattoos and a pain fetish. I wonder what else he has tattooed and pierced Draco was internally musing as he spelled off his clothes and stroked himself with intent.  
He came as he wondered if Harry had a tongue ring. This was chased by the thought of if he also knew how to use it, making him shudder twice as hard.

Draco cast a cleaning spell and redressed quickly while admitting that fantasizing about Harry wasn't a good idea anymore.  
Draco left his room for his first Head Boy meeting with Dumbledore and professor advisor. He was pondering just whom he would be answering to for the year.

Harry rounded the corner as Draco was waiting to be let in the office. Bugger, Malfoy can't be head boy. This is not going to be an easy year  
He,He,He...you get to see him. Spend more time with him...mmhh. I know you can relate all your twisted fantasies for him. 'I wish you'd shut it'  
Just go up and grab his ass. Harry shook his head with a mental groan.

Harry sidled up next to Draco, "Forget to read the password on your letter, Mr. Malfoy?" he whispered into the blonde's ear.  
Draco jumped and shivered as he felt the hot breath against his ear, "How in the hell did you do that"  
"Do what?" He shivered. You aroused him  
"Sneak up on me. I can hear anyone approach but not you." Draco said trying to conceal his arousal. Harry mumbled a password and ushered Draco to the moving staircase. "So, Head Boy, huh"  
"Yes, wait, why are you here"  
"Teacher-student organization. All teachers must have at least one and the Dark Arts teacher is the advisor for Head Boy and Girl. So, here I am." Harry explained as they got to the door. Harry knocked once and entered. The Head Girl was already present, Hermione.  
"Oh good, we're all here"  
"Excuse me, sir. Aren't we waiting for the teacher advisor?" inquired Hermione.  
Dumbledore just smiled, "He is here, Ms. Granger. The Dark Arts teacher is the advisor for Head Boy and Girl. So when you have a problem, go to Mr. Potter"  
Dumbledore explained the rules, regulations and restrictions of their position and sent the three 17-year-olds on their way.  
Hermione kept staring at Harry on their walk to his room. Dumbledore had strongly suggested that he show them where it was in case of an emergency.  
"My rooms are behind the portrait of 'Inferno'. Any questions?" Harry asked as they stood in front of it.  
"What are we supposed to call you?" asked Hermione.  
Harry sighed, "Call me Harry or Professor Potter, I guess. I prefer Harry though"  
The girl sighed and Draco made puking noises, "Sod off Malfoy. I can deduct house points and throw your arse in detention, fair warning"  
Draco paled a bit, "Sorry, sir. May I go now"  
Harry nodded, "Do your patrol first. Don't think of shirking your duty, I will know if it's done or not"  
Hermione giggled at the look on Draco's face and the reference to the map. The old friends watched Draco's hasty retreat.  
"Still have the map, then"  
"Of course. Before this goes any farther, I am sorry about the last year, it wasn't my best"  
Hermione nodded, "Must get to my duties, see you in class tomorrow."

Harry watched her walk down the hall and then uttered his password to the devil.  
Harry thought about the irony of it all living behind the portrait of hell, devil included, defeating the bastard that dubbed himself the devil and now he was playing devil's advocate by as a teacher and advisor to the one person for which he returned and desired the most. Harry was beginning to wonder just how hard the fates were laughing at this one.

Draco did his rounds and then returned to his room. He lay back on his bed and groaned. It was definitely going to be a really long year if he had to work closely with Harry.

Harry watched the map as Hermione and Draco patrolled the halls. He put it away when he saw them retire to their rooms.

The first morning of classes came way too quickly for Harry. He stood at the front of his classroom and sighed. He'd dressed with the intent to shock on the first day, knowing he'd be seeing the 7th years, sixth years and fifth years only. He looked over his class rosters for the two 7 year classes and groaned. Ron and Draco in the same class without a Hermione buffer. This wasn't going to be good.

Hermione walked into Harry's first class and sat down at the front. The rest of the class walked in and took their seats with an unnatural silence. Harry stood up and tried to smile but it wasn't working too well. "I will be honest with you, I am nervous. All of you know me and I know you. We've been going here together for 7, well, I guess 6 years since I wasn't here last year. I know all of you are wondering where I was but I'm not here to answer those questions. I am here to teach you what you need to know for NEWTS this year. And as an added bonus, I just passed my NEWTS a month ago"  
There were murmurs of 'wow' and 'what did you get'  
Harry held up his hand, "Do you think the headmaster would want me to teach if I got anything less than a 'O"  
There were murmurs of 'duh' and 'of course he'd get an 'O', he defeated the Dark Lord'. Harry let them get out all their comments before he began teaching. He ran over what they'd be learning and then handed out his first assignment. An essay on a curse of their choice that had to be a foot long. The students felt as though they'd gotten off easy that day as they left the classroom. 

Harry sat down again to await for his next class. He looked at his schedule again and realized he didn't have to face anyone in his year until the last class of the day. For that, he was immensely grateful to Dumbledore.

The rest of Harry's day flew by in a jumble. He repeated the same thing over again for each class. Now, all he needed to get through was his last class.  
Ron looked entirely too cheery walking in with Dean and Seamus for Harry's class. He had a bad feeling his friend had something planned and vowed to keep a close eye on him.

Harry had been teaching, wandering through the class when he noticed Ron draw his wand. Harry was quicker and disarmed the young man as he pointed at Draco.  
"Mr. Weasley, there is no reason in the world to have your wand out today, let alone pointing it at Mr. Malfoy. I would advise you not to take advantage of our prior friendship in my class to hex fellow students unless it's part of an assignment. Do I make myself clear?" Harry said firmly.  
Ron nodded, "Yes, sir." As Harry walked away, he heard Ron utter, "He's been taking lessons from Snape I'd bet. Bloody git. It's only Malfoy"  
Harry straightened his spine once again, "Twenty points from Gryffindor and three nights detention with Filch." Harry raised an eyebrow when the red head wanted to protest, "Would you like a week"  
Ron closed his mouth but saw Malfoy's stunned expression.

Malfoy's jaw hit the table while Harry was reprimanding Ron. Did the weasel really try to hex me? Wait, did Potter stop him? Whoa, a Gryffindor removing points from his own house. Wait, is Potter still a Gryffindor? Detention with Filch? Ouch  
Draco composed himself as Harry made his way to the front of the classroom. Silver eyes met green and held for a moment. Draco shook himself lightly out of the trance and allowed himself a moment to look over his teacher. He was better off not looking. Harry had dressed in another striking pair of extremely tight pants in what appeared to be dragon skin loped with a few chains around his tight trim waist. His shirt was sheer when it hit the light at the right angle, showing off more of his piercings and tattoos. Draco wanted to drool but managed to keep his cool long enough to get through the class.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay after a minute, Ms. Granger wanted a word with us"  
Draco sat back down as his friends walked out.  
Harry approached his desk and propped a hip against the edge, "Sorry about Ron. He's a little hot tempered"  
Draco was trying to pay attention but kept getting distracted by the glint of Harry's nipple ring and muscular abs.  
"It's alright. I would've been disappointed had the weasel not tried to take advantage of you being the professor." Draco managed. "Where's Hermione? That girl is always prompt"  
"I let class out early. Her class doesn't end for another twenty minutes I believe"  
Draco arched an eyebrow, "So, why not tell me to return instead of stay"  
Harry shrugged, "Didn't want to take the chance you wouldn't come back"  
Draco nodded, "But you're my professor, you could throw me in detention if I disobeyed"  
An odd glint flickered in Harry's eye as he smirked at Draco, "That has promise"  
Draco sat back and regarded Harry warily, "Would you take advantage of it"  
"What to toss you in a detention just because you made my life a living hell for five years? No, I wouldn't do that"  
Draco shook his head, "Pity. Gods know I would"  
Harry laid a hand on his shoulder, "And that is why I am the teacher and not you"  
Hermione entered before Draco could respond.  
"So Hermione, you requested this meeting. What is on your mind?" asked Harry.  
"I think we need to set up weekly meetings with you. Just to let you know of things we've seen or found." Hermione suggested.  
Draco had to give her credit, it was a good idea, "I hate to admit it but Granger is right"  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at him with twin expressions of shock. Draco just chuckled lightly, "You should see your faces, they are identical. Well, minus the piercings"  
Harry shared a small smile with Hermione before turning his green gaze back on the Slytherin, "Okay, when's Quidditch practice for you"  
Draco reviewed his schedule mentally, "On Thursdays and Saturday morning"  
"Hermione, anything that conflicts with your schedule"  
"I'm free on Monday and Wednesday nights." Harry nodded, "Wednesday night at 8 in my room. We can discuss anything from the week"  
Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Your room? Are you sure that's wise? Wouldn't a classroom be more appropriate, sir"  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione, we've been friends since day one, you know I'd rather be comfortable than worry about propriety"  
Hermione nodded, "Point taken. Well, that's all I've got, Malfoy"  
"That sounds good to me. I must be off to do my rounds so I can finish my essay for this class and potions"  
Hermione followed Draco out a few seconds later. She was wondering what in the world that she'd gotten herself into on this one.

At a little past nine that night a knock sounded on Harry's door. Harry pushed open the door and found Draco there. Harry stepped back and let the young man into his sitting room.  
"What can I do for you, Draco"  
Draco couldn't form words at the moment, the sight of Harry without a shirt was just too tempting. He swallowed nervously, "I found the weasel on my rounds after dinner tonight, he was…well, I guess you could call it, ravishing Finnigan in the hall." Draco said, still stumbling over his own tongue.  
Harry smirked, "Ron was kissing Seamus?" When Draco nodded, "What did you do"  
Draco smirked back, "I poured cold water on them, just a little to break them up and then gave them both detention"  
Harry nodded, "Sounded fair. How would you've done it for someone in your house"  
Draco thought for a moment, "I would've done the same thing. That kind of display, and believe me it was getting graphic doesn't need to be in the halls. Those first and second years are just too young to see that. Hell, some of the seventh years are still too virginal to see that." Draco shuddered at the mental image.  
Harry nodded again, "Then I stand behind your decision. Anything else you need"  
Draco looked at the raven-haired man in front of him, "Yes. I may be out of place to ask this but I was wondering how many piercings and tattoos do you have"  
Harry laughed and his eyes lit up with mischief. "Yes, I do believe you are out of line with that question, however I will let you know, not all can be seen, unless the person is extremely close to me." Harry laughed even harder at the gleam of interest in Draco's eyes. See you can flirt with him. Now just grab him! Harry was finding it harder to suppress the evil voice that was annoyingly right in his head.  
Draco shook lightly with the shiver that raced through his body, "One more question, do you have a tongue ring"  
Harry smiled once more and stuck out his tongue to the Slytherin after saying, "See for yourself."

Thanks for reading. Please review if you still want more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate the comments.

I am going out of town for two weeks…don't get angry or anything, I'm taking my computer. I will be updating and posting new things.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Let's carry on!

Golden Boy Returns Chapter 3

Draco gasped as he saw Harry's tongue ring. It was a glass sphere with a picture of a snake inside. "Are you sure you aren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

Harry pulled his tongue back into his mouth, only after a quick swipe at his lips with the ball, "It's in reference to my ability to speak Parseltongue."

Draco headed toward the door, "I think I need to leave now. Seeing as you are my teacher and I'd like nothing more than to jump you right now. I've always heard tongue rings are amazing when you know how to use them." Draco's face was priceless as he realized that he said all of that out loud to Harry's face. He sputtered and made for the door but was caught by the arm before he could exit.

Harry pulled him back inside and shut the door for a moment, no need being overheard for this one. He pulled Draco close and whispered in his ear from behind, "They are marvelous and yes, I do know how to use it." With that he ran the ball over the outer shell of Draco's ear before releasing him back into the hallway.

Draco had to lean against the wall before he could start walking. The pleasure that was flowing through his hormone-enraged body was just too much for the boy to take. He shivered once more and made his way to his room. He knew it was going to be an intense night of wanking to images of one very hot, very naked, heavily pierced Dark Arts professor.

Harry flopped down onto his couch and sighed loudly. "I can't believe I just did that." He spoke to the ceiling as he flipped the TV on.

Ha, you like him.

Well, duh.

You just let him know.

What the hell are you rambling about?

Draco knows you want him

Huh?

Eloquent. Just jump him next time. He'll be receptive

Harry just groaned at the voice in his head. He was beginning to think he spends way too much time alone.

The following morning Harry went to visit Dumbledore. He had a question to ask and knew he'd be the only one to answer it.

After pleasantries were exchanged and he sat, he launched head first into the question.

"Headmaster, I was wondering what my status was on dating a student? I know it's frowned upon for a teacher to date a student but what about me? I'm the same age as the students, am I supposed to just crawl and hide if I have feelings for one of them?"

Dumbledore smirked, "I see your point. This is a highly sensitive issue, isn't it? I must ask, who has caught your eye enough that you would even come to me?"

Harry blushed lightly and closed his eyes before answering, "Draco Malfoy."  
Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up toward his cap, "And has Mr. Malfoy shown an interest?"

"He's certainly made comments to suggest he's interested. The looks he gives when he thinks no one is looking are lustful at best, sir." Harry stated.

Dumbledore's twinkle resurfaced and seemed brighter than usual, "I was wondering when the hate would turn. You were destined from the first time you shunned him, Mr. Potter."

Harry just snickered, "The fates are really laughing at me now, aren't they, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I do believe they are, Mr. Potter. I don't see how a relationship with Mr. Malfoy would be a problem as long as you kept it quiet. And don't show him favoritism in you class toward him."

Harry laughed, "I guess you missed the memo from yesterday's class. I had to take points from Ron and throw him in 3 days detention with Filch for trying to hex Draco in class."

"So favoritism isn't a problem for you, that's good to know," Dumbledore said. "I guess, good luck with your pursuit."

Harry nodded, "Thank you sir. I have a class to teach."

Harry taught his classes and realized that it was Wednesday, since classes started on Tuesday. He had a meeting with Hermione and Draco after dinner.

Harry had Dobby bring up tea and biscuits for their meeting. He heard a brisk knock on his portrait and ushered in Hermione and Draco quickly.

"Have a seat. Tea or biscuits?" he offered, cordially.

Both wanted tea and watched as Harry poured. He had finished handing them their cups when another knock sounded, "Sorry. Be right back."

Severus entered the room when Harry opened the door. Harry caught his attention to the other two occupants before he could open his mouth. Severus looked over at his godson and Granger, "Mr. Potter, I wanted to stop by to give you your assignments for this week."

"I'm conducting a meeting with the Head Boy and Girl right now, professor. If you'd like to return in an hour, I'd be more than willing to listen." Harry said.

Severus nodded and walked back out the door.

Harry settled in to his chair to listen to Hermione rattle on about everything she'd seen in just under 2 days. She had a complete notebook with all she saw.

Draco just recounted his tale of Seamus and Ron and then said he'd run across a Slytherin 5th year with a Ravenclaw 4th year, almost undressed in the hallway behind the statue of Hufflepuff.

Hermione yawned, "Can I go? I need to do my rounds and finish up some reading for Arithmancy."

Harry nodded, "Night, Hermione."

"Night, Harry."

This left Draco alone with Harry. He'd heard Harry tell Snape to return in an hour. So far it had only been 25 minutes. Draco went to stand but sat back down when he heard Harry speak.

"No, stay. I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This thing that rears every time we are alone together."

"Sexual attraction?"

"Yes."

"What about it? You're my teacher."

"I spoke to Dumbledore about it and he said I could do as I wished as long as no special treatment was involved and we kept it quiet." Harry stated.

Draco thought about it for a minute, "So what does this mean exactly?"

Harry shrugged, "Were you serious when you made all those comments?"

Draco nodded, "Yes. I don't have the energy to keep up with lies anymore. You are completely hot and I'd like nothing more than to shag you senseless."

Harry moved over to the couch and sat next to Draco. They were so close a piece of parchment couldn't fit between them. "Could you handle a secret relationship with one of your teachers?"

Draco smirked, "I think so. No one knows that Sev is my godfather."

Harry nodded and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Draco's.

Draco moaned as he felt Harry's lips descend on his own. It was just what he'd been waiting for and dreaming about. Draco broke the kiss and was trying to get into a more comfortable position under Harry. He was leaning back in to kiss Harry. Closer, closer…almost touching, hot breath on his cheek, eyes glazed with lust…

Draco sat bolt upright in bed as he heard a pounding on his door. He groaned as he realized the second half of his meeting with Harry had been a dream. He'd left the prior evening with Hermione and then returned to his room.

"What?" Draco barked.

"Get up, you ass. You're going to be late." Blaise yelled through the door.

"I'm up. I'm up." Draco yelled back. Draco probably would have been in a better mood had he known Harry had gone to Dumbledore and did have permission to date students.

Draco entered the Great Hall with 30 minutes to spare. He slid into a seat next to Blaise and glowered at him. "You didn't have to be so loud this morning."

"You shouldn't have slept in," Blaise accused.

Draco just nodded that Blaise did seem to have a point. "Are you ready for another Dark Arts class?"

"I guess. My essay is done and I hope we get to try some spells today." Blaise returned, almost eagerly.

Draco just smirked, "Suck up."

Draco got through Transfiguration, Double Potions, and History of Magic before lunch. He'd already been assigned a ton of homework and still had two classes to go for the day. He was looking forward to his last class, Dark Arts, which confused him because he normally hated that class. His first class after lunch was going to kill him, Divination.

Draco was relieved to see his thirty minute break in between Trelawney's dark predictions and Harry's class.

Seeing his Dark Arts class was close to his Head Boy room, Draco dropped off his books before traversing the stairs to his next class. He stood off to the side as he stared at the door to the Dark Arts class. His breathing hitched as he thought about the professor that was waiting just inside that door.

Draco did a mental inventory of everything he had seen of the 'new' Harry Potter since returning. The two eyebrow rings, lip ring, clavicle piercing, tongue ring, nipple pierced, forearm tattoo, wrist band tattoo, six pack abs, chiseled pecs, hard as steel biceps, tight pants, stylish clothes, sexy smirk, teasing glint in his eyes, oh, did he mention the tongue ring? Or the fact that his rival knew how to use it if the licking of his ear was any indication? Draco shuddered as the door in front of him swung open.

"Malfoy?"

"Professor Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word before class?" asked Draco, rather timidly.

Harry gave him a small nod, "Enter."

Draco brushed past Harry, his arm faintly brushing the abs and pecs he'd just spent a good five minutes fantasizing about in the hall. He felt the heat that radiated from the now taller young man and had to suppress the groan that rose to his lips.

Draco sat down at his desk and waited for Harry to join him. "I wanted to thank you for Tuesday, sir."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Ron?" When Draco nodded, he waved his hand, "Any teacher would've done the same. I can't let my feelings get in the way of doing what is right for the students in my class, Malfoy."

Draco looked crestfallen, "So, if you were still a student you would've let the weasel hex me?"

"No, even you don't deserve that." Harry said with some finality.

"Do you know what went on here after you left?" Draco inquired quietly.

Harry shook his head, "No, I had my own problems to contend with at that time. I wasn't all that concerned. Care to tell me about it later?"

Draco nodded, "I think I would like that."  
Harry smirked as he got an idea, "Dinner in my rooms tonight? We can talk, you can ask questions that you will undoubtedly have after today's class and I will try to answer. Sound fair?"

Draco nodded, "Time?"

"Six."

Draco nodded again as the students started filing in and sitting at their tables.

"How was detention, Ron?" inquired Harry.

"Bloody awful. Filch had me polishing the trophies again."

"Are you going to hex my students again?"

"No, sir."

"Good then you learned your lesson. And yes the other two nights still stand. I can't show favoritism, I'm sorry." Harry said and walked to the front to begin class.

At six, Harry heard a knock on his door. He smiled faintly as he walked over and pushed the portrait open. "Come in, please."

Draco entered the living room and noted it had changed somewhat in appearance. It seemed cozier and felt more like Harry. He saw a table set with dinner near the window overlooking the Quidditch pitch and flickering in candlelight.

"Trying to set the mood, professor?"

Harry laughed, "No, I just prefer the setting. It keeps me relaxed and drop the professor nonsense when we aren't in class. Unless it turns you on for some reason." Harry suggested with a leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I am on vacation. Sorry for the last chapter, I didn't mean to make any grammar or spelling errors but truthfully, I didn't proof it. I hope this is better.

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming, I love it.

Golden Boy Returns

Chapter 4

Draco's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. He couldn't believe Potter had just propositioned him.

Harry watched the shock expression stay on Draco's face, "Please have a seat."

Draco sat down where Harry had indicated. "How do you get dinner in your room?"

"I'm a teacher and use to solitude. Albus made a few concessions for me." Harry stated.

Draco actually stared in obvious awe, "That is so not fair. You've taken your NEWTS, have your own room and are teaching with the freedoms that come with it."

Harry couldn't help but notice the envious tone, "I still have to take my Transfiguration and Potions NEWTS which I don't even have the liberty of taking the classes. Yes, I do get some freedom the rest of you don't but I still am accountable for myself at all costs. I have more responsibility than any other 7th year here and I've to keep my affairs a secret. No hand holding, no kissing in the corridors, no touches, smiles or conversations…should I choose to have any relationships while here this year." Harry explained quickly.

Draco looked a little confused, "And do you wish to have a relationship this year?"

Harry looked down at the table, "I'd venture to say that yes, I have someone in mind…and sight."

Draco jerked his head up and stared at his Dark Arts professor in shock, "Did you just say…"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Draco. I said it, and I meant it."

Draco just nodded dumbly. He couldn't believe his luck. He was taking everything in stride until the end of dinner. They moved to sit on one of the couches before Draco even spoke again. "Wait, what does this mean, exactly?"

Harry sighed, "It means that we can try and have some semblance of a relationship but only in private, until we graduate. No one can know what we're doing or it might cost my position as a teacher here this year. After graduation, hell at graduation we can shout it from the Astronomy tower if that's what you wish. For now, secrecy is the key. That might mean you'll have to keep doing the same things you were before just to keep suspicions away."

Draco chuckled, "There isn't much to keep up. Harry, despite the rumors, I'm a virgin. I hope that doesn't scare you."

Harry turned his head to stare at the blonde, "No, actually I admire your virtue to stay a virgin this long. I can't say the same, after all I did have an interesting year last year."

Draco nodded, "Did you really see all those curses you told us about today?" When Harry nodded, Draco drew in a sharp breath, "I'm so sorry."

Harry just shook his head, "My deal to fight was if they left Hogwarts and the students alone, unless absolutely necessary. What no one knows and please don't repeat this, the war was over in three days. The remaining fighting was Death Eaters refusing to come quietly."

"You killed Voldermort after three days?"

"No I killed Voldermort on the second day…it took until the third for anyone to know that he was dead because I held his life in my hands and toyed with him a little while before casting the final spell." Harry explained. When Draco looked like he was going to question, "No, I won't give you any details. I wouldn't wish those dreams on anyone. I just wanted you to know about it, I guess. Hell, I don't know…I haven't even told Ron or Hermione about any of it. They just know what everyone else does, he's dead and I did it."

Draco just reached out and set his hand on top of Harry's thigh. He didn't know what else to do. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I won't say a word. I'd also like to try a relationship with you. But I will want to know more about the last year you've been away." Draco warned.

Harry nodded, "For some reason, I want to tell you."

Draco scooted closer to Harry, "Not tonight though. We'll go slow with this information. You can reveal it when you want me to know."

Harry smiled at the blonde as he sidled closer. He reached out and put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him flush against his body. "How about a movie before I send you back to the dungeons?"

Draco tilted his head and looked at him in awe, "How does that muggle device work in here? I thought it was just for show." Draco said pointing to the big screen tv and all the gadgets to go with it.

Harry laughed, "Part of my time in solitude was spent tinkering with spells to make muggle inventions work in the castle walls. I knew I'd go crazy without my daily fix of television, movies or music. It was part of my relaxation period while alone."

Draco's eyes widened, "So, you made charms up that actually worked to get these things to work?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "Please tell me you really aren't that dense that I have to repeat myself again, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco laughed at the teacher voice coming out of Harry, "No sir, I'm just surprised is all. Sorry sir. What should we watch?"

Harry kissed the top of Draco's head but didn't miss the gleam in the blonde's silvery gaze as he looked up at him. "I know just the thing. Van Helsing, it's about vampires, werewolves and a creature hunter. Not to mention that the guy is hot."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't we get enough of vampires and werewolves during our normal day, not to have to watch a movie about them?"

Harry smiled again as he got up to put in the DVD, "Yeah but knowing the truth and then seeing the muggle take on the subject is amusing in and of itself…well, and the hot guy makes it worth the two hours."

Draco looked at his watch, "Two hours. That will put me past curfew. Are you trying to get me detentions?"

Harry kissed Draco's astounded mouth, "Yes, and I'll be the one to give them. No, I was kidding. I don't want to force you to spend time with me. I'll send you with a note stating that you were with me on Head Boy business."

Draco smirked, "Dating a professor could have some interesting advantages."

Harry smacked him lightly as he picked up the remote controls for his TV and DVD player.

Two hours later found a nearly asleep Draco resting firmly in Harry's lap. Harry looked down at the young man and smiled faintly. In just a few short hours, their relationship had gelled. Softly, he ran a hand through the silky blonde strands and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Draco's lips. "Movie's over, hun. It's time for you to go to your room and sleep until class in the morning."

Draco fought to keep his eyes open, "Can't move." He mumbled.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the dungeons. I don't want to get you in trouble." Harry said forcing him to stand. "Wait here a second."

Draco watched as Harry disappeared through a door and come back holding a cloak and a piece of paper. He saw Harry's lips move but couldn't hear what was said as the brunette stared down at the map. Seemingly satisfied at what he saw he approached the Slytherin.

Harry saw confusion grace Draco's normally stoic face, "Invisibility cloak, this way I can keep my arms around you since you look like you're about to fall over and we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us."

Draco half-laughed, "Maybe get a kiss or two along the way…"

Harry left the statement open as he pushed open his portal and stepped through. He motioned for Draco and threw the cloak around them after closing his door.

They made it to the dungeons and Draco's common room with minor incident, one involving Draco's hand placement. Harry still wasn't completely convinced that it was an accident but he let it slide anyway, not like he was protesting too much.

Harry kept the cloak around them for a moment longer. He pulled Draco flush against him and kissed him fiercely. He then eased the kiss into something sweeter and more innocent. When Harry pulled away, he heard a small whimper from Draco.

Harry ran a hand over the Slytherin's hair and down his spine to rest in the small of his back, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Harry saw Draco waited for an explanation, "Seriously, William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet…oh for Merlin's sake…you pure blood snobs."

Draco look affronted but Harry saw the mirth in his eyes.

Harry didn't let him retort but kissed him firmly again, "Now go or I might keep you here all night. I have the day off on Fridays so I can sleep in but you don't. I've lessons all day to study but any free time you've got, come by, I'll be in my chambers."

Draco nodded, "I'll see you after second class then. I've an hour and a half off before lunch."

Harry waited as Draco entered his common room before removing the cloak and turning to return to his rooms. Before he got ten steps, his friend and potions master exited his room. "What are you doing down here, Harry?"

Harry turned and grinned, "Walked Malfoy back after a meeting, Sev. I didn't want him to get into trouble."

Sev nodded, "Just doing a bed check, wait for me a moment please. I'm in need of some advice."  
Harry nodded once and leaned against the wall next to the portrait.

Sev came out ten minutes later, "Shall I walk you back to your rooms?"

Harry shrugged and started walking, "What's on your mind, good buddy?"

Sev sneered, "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

"Cheeky, insolent child."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Gods help me but I do." Sev said as he pulled Harry into a one armed hug.

"So, what's really on your mind, Sev?"

Sev looked down at the raven haired man, "Remus…he won't owl me back. Is he mad at me? Does he hate me? I just wish he could be here with me."

Harry patted Sev's cheek as he murmured his password. "Come in and sit down. I'll floo over tomorrow and see what's going on. He's probably just busy."

Sev sat down and growled, "I hate it when he does this to me."

Harry sat next to him and rested his head on the older man's shoulder, "I know Sev, it's hard. You want to stay with me tonight, I know it's the only way you'll sleep."

"Do you mind?"

"If I minded I wouldn't have offered." Harry stated.

Sev nodded, "I'd like that. Still have my pajamas from the house?"

Harry nodded, "I don't know why I packed them but for some reason, I figured you'd be using them."

Sev smiled gratefully and followed Harry into the bedroom.

Harry thought about his last year with Severus Snape. He knew it was complicated and twisted and most of all, right. For them, they wouldn't have it any other way than the complex friendship that had grown. Yes, it was true that they had been lovers for a brief period but that aspect was over now. Sev was with Remus, sort of and Harry was a free agent, according to everyone but Draco.

Harry was happy everything worked out the way it did with Sev. He found a really special friend who knew what was going on.

Harry slid into bed next to Sev and curled himself around the older man, the way he knew he preferred.

Sev sighed as he felt Harry curl around him like a cat. It made him feel safe and loved. He knew Harry loved him and he loved Harry but it wasn't the type of love that a romance bloomed from. Yes, the sex was great but it was too awkward to last any longer than a few months. He enjoyed his complex and twisted friendship with the student he formerly loathed.

A night like this was true proof of just how far the pair had come over a year. The comfort, love and silence spoke volumes between them without any words needing to be exchanged.

The men fell into a deep sleep a few minutes after they had settled themselves firmly into the mattress and pillows. They didn't wake until Harry's alarm sounded.

Please review. I thrive on them. Also, I attempted to proof this but my mind wasn't on it. I'm on vacation and not quite sober. Yes, it's legal I'm over 21.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life got in the way unfortunately. I hope to be slowing down again, soon. So regular updates on the way, I daresay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and gang. JK Rowling does, lucky bird. I don't mean any harm in using these characters for my own perverse pleasure.

Golden Boy Returns

Chapter Five

Snape stretched languidly against the mattress and the slight weight that was pressed into his side. He ran a hand down the younger man's spine before opening his eyes. Had he just gone by pure feeling he'd have assumed he was back in Godric's Hollow with Harry. He saw the emerald green canopy come into focus and felt soft hair lightly grazing his chest. "Harry?"

Harry shifted a little, "Yeah, Sev?"

Snape smiled at the casual response, "What time is it?"

"Seven."

Snape nodded, "Guess I better get ready then. It's almost time for breakfast."

Harry disentangled himself from the potions master. "Go ahead, it's my day off and I'm sleeping in before I have to tackle my lessons and Remus."

Snape kissed Harry's raven black hair and sat up, "Until later then my annoying little friend."

"Yes, later snarky git." Harry responded with a smile.

Snape got dressed and left the room to go shower in his own.

Harry lounged in bed for a while longer before showering and dressing. He had Dobby bring him breakfast while he started studying Transfigurations. Around ten thirty a knock sounded on his door. Harry realized he hadn't moved in almost two hours as he stretched before reaching the portal. He pushed it open and saw Draco standing outside, looking around nervously.

Draco smiled as he stepped through and into Harry's arms. "Good morning."

"Same to you. Sleep well last night, hun?" inquired Harry.

Draco smiled faintly, "Yes, I did. Did you run into Professor Snape on your way out of the dungeons last night?"

"Why?"  
"He did a bed check before I even crossed the common room. I knew he entered right after me. I hope you didn't get into trouble." Draco rushed to say.

Harry smiled, "Yes, I ran into Sev. No, I'm not in trouble. Unlike you, I can't get detention anymore."

Draco grumbled a little, "That is so not fair. I have gotten three detentions for this weekend."

"And what did you do for said detentions?" inquired Harry guiding his boyfriend to the couch and pulling him down beside him.

Draco hung his head, "I told off Pansy in front of Sprout, I wasn't paying attention in Snape's class and finally, I snapped at Flitwick when he asked me some stupid question."

Harry smothered a laugh, "You've got detentions from Sprout, Sev and Flitwick for this weekend?"

Draco just nodded, "Yes. Sprout's is tonight in the greenhouse, Flitwick has me doing lines tomorrow morning and I've no idea what Snape has up his sleeve."

Harry got an idea, "I can mention that I need some help tomorrow if you'd like. Seeing as we aren't supposed to get along, it would be a double bonus that he can torture us together."

Draco's eyes lit up, "You'd do that for me. You'd risk someone finding us out so I don't have to spend an evening with Snape?"

Harry nodded, "Sev owes me a favor or two anyway. He won't say anything."

Draco got a puzzled look, "Why do you call him Sev?"

"He was one of my friends last year. We remain friends much to his dismay most days." Harry explained.

"I noticed he's changed since you left with him to fight. He returned and you didn't but he still changed. He was also absent quite a bit from evening meals and on weekends, was he with you?" inquired Draco, finally adding two and two to get four.

Harry nodded, "Yes, Sev kept me company when I couldn't sleep. He'd listen to me rant, rave or generally talk about things. We discussed the weather patterns over Northern America for three hours one night, quite dull but it passed the time." Harry admitted with a confused expression that Draco couldn't help but snicker at, "We've developed an odd friendship that I wouldn't trade for the world, Draco."

Draco nodded, "I still can't believe he gave me a detention. Slytherins never get detention unless it's for fighting with the Gryffindors."

Harry smiled faintly, "He's finally being fair, Draco. He doesn't have to coddle anyone anymore. The war, which he was fighting internally, is now over for him. He can finally be the teacher he wants to be without having angry parents threatening to reveal him to the Dark Lord." Harry explained, looking Draco dead in the eye. He saw the expression change as it all hit him at once.

Draco was shocked to find that Sev didn't enjoy playing favorites to only the Slytherins.

Truth be told, Harry knew it would shock the entire school that Sev hated to play favorites. Sure, he wanted to go easier on his own house but to turn a blind eye was killing him morally.

Harry laughed when Draco still hadn't responded after five minutes, "I didn't mean to stun you into silence, hun. It was merely a revelation I thought you should know."

Draco just nodded, "You know, I forgot to tell you about school last year."

Harry leaned back and looked at Draco, weighing the importance of this, "You are right. Want to tell me now?"

Draco just nodded, "It wasn't pleasant when you first left. Almost nothing changed but there was a slight shift in the air. The golden trio wasn't as golden anymore since they were missing their leader, I didn't have anyone to fight with and the two other houses just watched in fascination to see what would become of us. One night, I found Hermione crying in the Astronomy tower. She said she was worried about you because they hadn't heard anything about your welfare. Ron was sullen but tried to hide it. Ravenclaw stuck their heads in a book, Hufflepuff bounced their merry little way to each class with their heads firmly placed in the clouds. Gryffindors were tense, on edge if you will, and were waiting for news. Slytherins were unsettled not knowing what was happening to their families, it was hell." Draco stopped to make sure Harry was listening before he continued.

"One night, Dumbledore made the Gryffindors and Slytherins from fifth year and up stay in the Great Hall after dinner. He wanted our petty feuding to end. It was the same night we learned that you defeated Voldermort. That was almost two weeks after you walked out of dinner that night."

Harry was quiet for a moment longer, not sure if Draco was going to continue. "What happened after that?"

"There was an uneasy truce. We weren't fighting but we weren't getting along either. I'd stop and ask Granger if she'd heard from you. She spouted off about a short three line letter before storming off. I'll admit, I was confused. I found Weaselette and asked her. She was more forthcoming with information. I didn't see why they were so upset with you because at least they knew for a fact that you were safe. I didn't hear about my father until five weeks after I spoke to them. Thank you for saving him, in spite of the fact that he deserved to die." Draco spoke quietly.

Harry hugged him, "I was trying to preserve as many lives as I could. I didn't want your father to die although, had it happened, I wouldn't have felt bad. Sorry but it's the truth. How did you and Hermione become chummy?" inquired Harry as an afterthought.

"She and I came to an understanding. After you left, she was appointed head of Gryffindor in place of you. Being the Slytherin prince, we decided to make the first move. I also think she wanted inside information about why I wanted to know about you." Draco stated easily.

"Did you give her any information?"

"No, she tried to get it but I chose not to say anything." Draco replied.

Harry nodded his understanding, "So, it was a weird kind of normal here, then. Slytherins and Gryffindors not fighting but not talking, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just hoping that we would kill each other."

Draco smiled ruefully, "That about sums it up. The tension was thick, even after the Dark Lord died. Every time the door opened, we were expecting you, 'The great Harry Potter' to be coming back. Dumbledore never said a word about your absence. He treated it as if 'If I don't acknowledge he hasn't come back, maybe no one will notice' idea. We noticed Harry, and we worried after Snape came back alone."

Harry chuckled lightly, "I didn't mean to worry you. I just assumed that Albus would tell everyone that I was fine but not returning to school right away."

"Did he know if you were going to return at all?" asked Draco.

"No because I didn't know I was going to return." Harry admitted.

Draco looked at the mantle clock, "I've got to run. I need to see Blaise and Theo about a Herbology project before lunch. Can I see you later?"

Harry nodded, "Dinner tonight, here?"

Draco nodded back, "I'll see you then." He went to stand but was brought back down quickly. His startled expression would've made Harry laugh if he had mind to.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco sweetly before letting him up. He smiled at the dazed look on the blonde's face, "See you later."

Draco just stood with Harry's help and stumbled out the portal to the hall.

Oh, blonde can kiss. You are trembling.

Stuff it.

Can't think of something better? Come on, taunt me. You are becoming a bore

Then leave me alone.

No can do. Love to torment you. So, you going to teach Draco that trick? The one you really like that had you screaming Sev's name for hours?

Damn you. Maybe one day.

Start the training early, he'll never know the difference

Will you leave me be.

What about the tongue ring? Suck on ice first. The cold steel, hot skin

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Please for the love of all that is good and holy, shut it.

The inner voice just continued to cackle at him as he prayed for salvation.

Harry turned to go back to studying when he remembered his promise to Sev about Remus. He picked up his floo powder and sighed as he stepped into the emerald flames.

Remus was in Godric's Hollow library when Harry emerged from the fire. "Hey, Remus."

Remus jumped about a foot in the air, "Gods, Harry don't do that."

Harry looked sheepish, "Sorry. I am here on a mission."

Remus arched an eyebrow, "What is that, dare I ask?"

Harry laughed, "It's Sev. He's worried because you won't owl back."

Remus stared at the floor for a minute, "I don't know what to say to him. He means so much to me but what happens when he decides a werewolf isn't worth the trouble?"

Harry came up and wrapped his arms around the older man's torso. He sighed before speaking, "Sev really cares Remi. I'd daresay that he might be falling in love with you. Please just answer him. He's a wreck."

Remus returned the hug, "I will answer him, Harry. I promise. Tell him to give me the weekend and he'll have a reply by Monday."

Harry smiled, "Great, how about lunch? I've to get back for my potions assignment but I think I can spare the time."

Remus laughed and headed for the kitchen.

Harry returned to Hogwarts an hour later after a relaxing lunch with Remus. He found Sev in his sitting room as he emerged from the fire.

"Hey, Sev."  
Sev just growled, "Where have you been?"

"Home to see Remus. I told you I'd go today."

Sev looked surprised, "You really went?"

"I said I would and I did," responded Harry as he sat down.

Sev nearly jumped into his lap, "What did he say? What did you say?"

Harry laughed, "He said to give him the weekend and you'll have your answer."

Review…please. Let me know if you want to know what Sev is asking Remus or should I let the side story die. I promise more interaction with the golden trio plus Ginny soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. So, I'm giving you the next three chapters, quite possibly four depending on if I get nine proofed. Please forgive me, I hope things will be updated quicker but with tax season approaching, I can't promise anything. Just know, I haven't abandoned my stores.

Chapter Six

Harry spent the remainder of his Friday afternoon with Sev. They went over potions principles that he'd need for his NEWTS, thus keeping Sev calm enough to send him to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Will you be attending dinner in the hall?" inquired Sev at the door.

Harry shook his head, "No, I've other plans for this evening."

"And does the Headmaster know of these plans?"

"Indirectly, yes," Harry replied with a smirk.

Sev arched an eyebrow and merely received one in return, knowing he'd not get another answer. As he walked away, Sev couldn't help but wonder, 'What in the bloody hell is that boy up to now?'

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he shut the door.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

Dobby, the over-exuberant house elf, popped into Harry's room.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is being happy to be seeing you, sir. What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter tonight?"

"I need a dinner for two," Harry started.

Dobby bounced excitedly, "You is dating someone Harry Potter, sir. Dobby make nice for you."

"Yes, Dobby, I have a date. Now if you'd calm down for a minute, I'll give you my order." Dobby waited but remained bouncing. Harry gave his order and specific instructions for time and setting.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and popped out of the room.

Harry shook his head as he headed for his bathroom. He let the hot water slide over his skin in streaming rivulets. He'd leave off all his glamours tonight and allow Draco see him fully. Well, depending on how far their evening progresses.

Harry was brushing his hair as he heard two distinct pops of the house elves. He padded into the living room barefoot to see what was going on. He spied on Dobby and Winky from the doorway.

They were preparing his small dining table with a white linen cloth, a vase of blood red roses, candles and a very faint strain of music could be heard as well.

Dobby turned and spied a very amused Harry Potter in the doorway, "Harry Potter is looking good, sir. Your dinner is almost done too sir as asked of Dobby, sir. Dobby is happy to help Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter helped Dobby and now Dobby helps Harry Potter, sir."

Harry pushed off the doorjamb with an easy grace, "Dobby, calm down. I was happy to help you and I thank you for helping me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must finish getting ready."

Dobby returned to his tasks of setting up the room as Harry returned to his bedroom.

Standing in front of his mirror, Harry resumed brushing his hair while taking stock of himself. He tried to see the heartthrob that the whole of the wizarding world seemed to see. He couldn't see it, sure he thought he was decent looking, slightly handsome with a good body but 'the number one hottest wizard in the wizarding world' as the Daily Prophet dubbed him a few months ago.

Much to Harry's amazement, the portrait over his mantle fox whistled at him. He turned and looked at it with incredulity, "You four should be ashamed."

Hogwart's founding fathers, so to speak, stared back sheepishly. They turned to a conversation amongst themselves.

Rowena Ravenclaw grinned, "New occupant is Harry Potter. He's right fit."

Salazar Slytherin put in his two cents, "Damn fine looking man. Broad shoulders, rugged good looks…"

Followed by Godric Gryffindor's, "Absolutely gorgeous. And wizarding world's hero."

Helga Hufflepuff couldn't be out done, "And dreamy. Plus did you see him when he emerged from the bath naked?"

This spurned comments on his physique from all four occupants of the frame. These caused Harry to blush. 'Nice arse.' 'Great Drawings' 'Metal bolts and rings could make things interesting.' 'Ab muscles to bounce galleons off of' and the like.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to cover your portrait," Harry exclaimed.

This brought exclaims of displeasure from the founders.

Harry relented, "Fine, I won't cover you but you have to promise what you see in here, stays in here."

He got nods and murmurs of agreement from all four founders. "Thank you."

Harry finished getting ready but remained barefoot to leave a relaxed air to the night. He padded out to his sitting room to see Dobby and Winky setting up the dinner as Draco was due to arrive at any moment. Winky popped out before noticing Harry had entered.

"Everything looks great, Dobby. Thank you," Harry said.

"Harry Potter, sir, is looking good too. Mr. Harry's date should be impressed sir," Dobby gushed.

Harry blushed lightly but couldn't offer his thanks. Dobby heard the knock on the door and popped out hastily. Harry chuckled lightly as he headed for his door.

Draco stepped through when Harry pushed it open. He stared at his boyfriend openly, "Wow! You look amazing."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, as do you." He couldn't stand it any longer, so he reached out, pulling Draco to him, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips, eliciting a small moan.

Harry broke the kiss much earlier than Draco had preferred. "Dinner's already served."

Harry pulled out Draco's chair, much to Draco's amusement before seating himself. He uncovered the dishes and waited for his opinion.

Draco's eyes grew large as he saw the table. A dinner of braised beef, asparagus, sweet rolls, baby potatoes roasted with garlic and dill and a foreign green leafy vegetable. "What's that?"

Harry chuckled, "Broccoli rabe. It's tart, rather bitter but the lemon cuts it nicely. I was introduced to it when Sev and I were on hols in Italy after the war."

Draco shook his head, "I just can't get over the thought of you with Uncle Sev. I know he's not as bad as he seems in class but this merely boggles the mind."

Harry laughed, "I'm aware of how odd this may seem for you. Truth of the matter is that I truly cared for Sev. He's not the man I imagined, for that, I'm grateful. Now enough about my sordid past. Would you like to try some broccoli rabe?"

Draco eyed the vegetable warily, "Only if you fix it for me properly." Harry nodded and prepared the greens. Draco's face was priceless at first taste. "Oh Gods, that's bitter."

"That's my first reaction too. It takes some getting used to but after that, it's great."

Draco looked doubtful but didn't say anything. Instead he changed conversation topics, "You aren't playing Quidditch this year, are you?"

"No, I'm not officially a student. Nor am I a teacher, per se. I'm kind of in limbo at the moment. So Ginny will remain Gryffindor seeker and I'll watch from the stands."

Dinner finished with a variety of safe topics, such as school, friends, Draco's classes and the like.

"Why don't we retire to the couch for some TV and a cuddle?"

"Honest, aren't we?"

"Would you rather I beat around the bush, play idiotic sneak attacks for you to end up where I want you from the start?"

"Since you put it that way…"

Harry cut him off, "Unless you don't want to end up in my lap with me snogging you senseless."

Draco blushed lightly, "Couldn't think of a place I'd like to be more tonight."

They settled in on the couch with Draco draped across his lap.

Harry flicked on the television and found some inane program to provide background noise.

It started innocently enough, a gentle caress, a small kiss and then it turned into something more. The kisses became longer and harder with fevered hands roaming. Both young men panting in desire. Clothes clung to slightly sweat slicked bodies.

Harry broke the kiss and tilted away from the delectable blonde, "You are very hard to resist, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "You're rather tempting yourself, Professor."

The admissions brought on a new round of snogging. Harry broke the lip lock to trail teasing kisses over Draco's jaw and up to his ear.

Draco shifted his position so he was straddling Harry's hips, bring attention to two very hard erections.

The young men were getting lost in a cloud of lust, rocking themselves together through cloth.

Harry began to reach for Draco's belt when a noise brought him back to planet Earth.

Harry groaned, "Damn, someone's at the door."

Draco slid off Harry's lap, "Should I?"

"Bedroom. I'll come and get you as soon as I kill whoever is on the other side of that portrait."

Draco chuckled lightly, "Don't kill. Killing gets you Azkaban, merely maim."

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips, "As you wish."

Harry watched his bedroom door close before pushing open the portrait.

A very brave second year Ravenclaw was waiting, "Professor Potter, the headmaster requires your presence in his office, sir."

"Fine, tell the headmaster I will be along shortly."

"But he said not to leave without you, sir," the student tried again.

Harry leveled a glare that could would have made Sev proud before responding, "I don't really care. Tell him I'm slightly busy and will be there as soon as possible."

Harry closed the door before the boy could get another word out. He leaned against the wall for a moment before heading into his bedroom.

Blonde is worked up and in our bed… 

And?

Quickie before Dumbledore? 

NO!

But… 

No, Draco's first time should be special. Not some quick fuck in between meetings.

_You're turning into a romantic and I don't much care for it._

Then shut up.

_No can do loverboy._

Do I look like a cheesy hair band from the 80's?

Huh? 

Pretty sad when my own mind doesn't get that.

Harry stopped his inner dialogue as he pushed open the door. He chuckled as he witnessed Draco in a conversation with his portrait.

"I'm not leaving," Draco said stubbornly.

"You haven't been given permission, young man," Rowena replied haughtily.

"He's one of mine," Salazar claimed.

"Enough said on that point. Once a snake, always a snake," Godric retorted.

"Hey…" Draco said, sounding offended.

Harry pushed himself through the doorway and into the room. He approached the enraged blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Draco jumped lightly at the sudden touch of his boyfriend. "Your painting is insulting."

Harry looked up, "Draco's welcome in here anytime. If you don't behave, I'll remove you to Dumbledore's bath."

The painted figures started to mumble their apologies to both young men as they turned to leave the room.

"Sorry, they're a little high spirited," Harry said.

"Who was at the door?" inquired Draco.

"Dumbledore sent a student to fetch me. He requested or rather demanded a meeting."

Draco shrugged, "Guess you'd better go then."

Harry smiled thinly, "I'd rather stay here with you."

"I've got my first detention in a half hour anyway," Draco reminded him.

"That's right. Sorry but Sev said he needed your help tomorrow and I can't steal you."

Draco nodded, "At least you tried."

Harry kissed Draco lightly before releasing him into the hall.

Hedwig was waiting for him when he returned from an absolutely pointless meeting with the old codger.

Harry untied the letter and gave her some treats. He smiled fondly as she nipped at his fingers affectionately.

Harry,

Help me! I'm going mad here! Please come as soon as you can! I really, really need you…

Remi

Harry cursed quickly. He went to fire call Sev to inform him of where he'd be in case anyone came looking for him. Then he flooed to his residence in Godric's Hollow.

"Remi," Harry called out.

Harry found Remus on the back porch with half a bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass.

"Remi, how much have you had?"

"New bottle," the wolf slurred.

"Damn it, Remi. You know you aren't supposed to drink," Harry admonished as he cast a sober up charm.

"Now tell me why?"

"I love Severus," replied the wolf.

"And this is a bad thing?"

"No but he doesn't want a future, he wants a now," Remus replied reasonably.  
"Once again, a bad thing?"

"Yes, it's a bad thing. I want him to want to marry me, bond with me, love me forever," the wolf complained.

Harry smiled sadly at his surrogate godfather, "Oh Remi, Sev does love you but he's scared you'll reject him. That sobering charm obviously didn't work. Let's get some sleep and we'll talk more in the morning."

Remus stood shakily and let Harry lead him to his bedroom, "Will you sleep with me tonight, pup?"

Harry nodded and kicked off his sandals, "Sure, Remi." He shrugged out of his shirt before lying next to the man.

The weekend flew by while Harry was at Godric's Hollow. He returned to a very anxious potions master in his sitting room on Sunday night.

"How's my wolf?"

"He's okay. A little confused."

"Harry, I love him. I know that now."

"I'm sure you do, Sev. I hate to do this but I'm knackered. Can we finish this conversation in the morning," Harry fairly begged.

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, "May I sleep here tonight?"

Harry nodded, "I'd like that."

The friends went into the bedroom, changed and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Monday came and went in a flurry of classes, homework and calming Sev down, again. He was awaiting Remi's owl with the patience of a five-year-old on Christmas morning.

Tuesday wasn't as peaceful. The morning classes flew by, lunch was quiet since Harry spent it in his classroom grading papers. The last five minutes of lunch made his day seem extremely long.

Three shadows crossed his desk together. Harry looked up to see his two best friends and Ginny.

"Can I help you?"

"We want answers," answered Hermione.

"For what?"

"About the war."

Harry sighed and set his quill on his desk before responding. He sat back and assessed the teens before him.

Please review. It might help get more updates quicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Golden Boy

Harry faced his friends squarely, "Do you really believe you can handle that information?" His eyes narrowed menacingly.

Ron flinched but Hermione stood her ground. She stared back into his emerald green eyes and nodded.

Ginny hadn't moved a muscle. She was fighting an interesting war, one that her mind screamed run but wouldn't let her move out of interest.

_Your friends want to know_

They won't understand.

_What won't they understand?_

I didn't kill him right away. I toyed with him.

You made him suffer for sixteen years of hell. How could they not understand?

Stop doing that…

_Are you going to tell the blonde sex god?_

His name is Draco. Stop referring to him like that and yes. Maybe. One day.

Then shouldn't your so-called vigilante squad friends get the same courtesy?

Well, I…damn it. I hate it when you do that. I thought you only taunted me about Draco why in the hell do you have to be right too?

I'm your inner voice, I'm supposed to be here for good as well as evil. You just seem to use me for evil more. Granted I prefer it too.

Harry groaned as he heard the voice begin to laugh at him again. He was beginning to wonder if that nice muggle drug, lithium wouldn't be a good idea.

"We do want to know," replied Hermione for the third time in ten minutes. She wanted Harry to respond.

Harry sighed as he sat in his chair, "Fine, tonight at 8. Be at my room and I'll tell you what I can." When Hermione looked as if she'd protest, Harry held up a hand to stop her, "No, 'Mione. I won't tell you anything I don't feel comfortable in revealing. Trust me to tell you enough."

Hermione saw the resigned look in her friend's eyes before nodding, "Thank you. We'll see you at 8."

Ron, pale but still upright, followed Hermione out the door for their next class. Ginny sat at her desk and watched her professor compose himself slowly. She knew that having his class next would prove to be a challenge but she could handle anything. "Harry?"

Harry looked up at the young woman still in his classroom. Ginny had turned into a pretty woman over the last year. Her hair had lost most of its harsh red color and mellowed nicely below her shoulders and she filled out the way any woman did with age. All in all, he figured he'd fancy her if he didn't like blokes. "Yes, Ginny?" He had been staring at her still noticing the changes and didn't hear a word she'd said, "I'm sorry, I zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"Do you think we can handle the truth about V-Voldermort?" inquired Ginny. "Was it that horrid?"

"It was that horrid, which is why I'm not divulging full detail. I'm going to give you a nice version of it tied with a bright ribbon." Harry told her as he approached her desk. "I saw things that I wouldn't wish on anyone. Voldermort died at my hands, at my wand. I was looking him in the eyes when the life left them. As horrible as it sounds without detail, imagine having the mental image replaying in your head everyday all day long. That's why I'm leaving out details."

Ginny shivered lightly and nodded as Harry turned to return to his desk. He turned back around and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I hope you never have to do any of the things I did, Gin."

"Mr. Potter?" asked a small voice from the door. Both occupants of the room turned toward the door to spy a first year, shaking.

"Mr. Parks, I believe." Harry stated as he motioned the first year Slytherin into his classroom.

"Yes, sir. I have a note from Professor Snape. He said to wait for a reply." The boy was so pale Harry thought he'd pass out any moment.

"Please, have a seat while you wait." Harry gestured to the seat in front of him as he broke Snape's seal.

H

The insolence of these brats is making me mad.

Need to discuss the potion you made Friday.

Meet me at your chambers at 10 tonight.

Much to discuss, you annoying twit.

S

Harry chuckled at the code. So, Sev needed to see him about Remus.

S

Sorry I already have a meeting at 8. Meet me at 10:30. I should be free by then.

Yes, the brats are maddening but without them we wouldn't be here. I think I just made that better…

My potion was fine on Friday, you bloody evil git.

H

He sealed the note and handed it to the Slytherin. He rushed out the door as the remaining sixth years started meandering in and sitting down.

Mr. Parks was barely out the door when Ginny started to giggle.

"What is so funny, Ms. Weasley?" inquired Harry with his pierced eyebrow arched.

"You scare the daylights out of the younger students. It's hilarious. Between the tattoos, piercings and clothes, they don't know how to take you. They are truly frightened." She continued to giggle behind her hand.

Harry smirked at her, "Why aren't you and the older students frightened?"

"We knew you before this transformation. We know you are a nice guy deep down."

Harry looked at her once more before returning to the front to start the class.

Finally his last class of the day was his seventh years. Harry sighed heavily as he thought of having to face Draco as a student for the first time since developing a relationship with the blonde. He was insanely nervous about how they were to act.

_You're a teacher, he's a student. Don't treat him any differently._

You know what I mean…

Guess not, genius. Oh, here's the delectable Slytherin prince now. Yummy.

Shut it.

How did that song go? You heard Dudley singing it? Oh yes, face down, arse up…

Ahh! Will you shut up now?

_He, he, he… see the woody, see the woody…_

Harry had noticed that his pants were becoming incredibly tight and more bothersome as the blonde approached his desk.

"A little early, aren't you, Mr. Malfoy?" inquire Harry, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I was hoping I could have a moment of your time before class, sir."

Harry rounded his desk and propped a hip against the corner. He noted as Draco's eyes took in his appearance and smiled. He'd dressed for him today. The dark blue jeans fit like a glove and his shirt was black silk. Not too revealing but eye catching, nonetheless.

"What was so important?" asked Harry, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Draco started to blush, "I was wondering when I would see you again."

Harry smiled, "Tomorrow night at the Head Boy meeting."

Draco looked up at him, "You know that isn't what I meant. I haven't seen you since Friday night and it's now Tuesday…"

"You found a calendar, that's great." Harry joked but stopped laughing when Draco looked offended, "It was a joke. I'm sorry." He waved a hand at the door, locking it and sealing it for a moment so no one could walk in and pulled the blonde toward him. "I'm sorry about not telling you about the weekend. I had to go settle a few things at home. Things got complicated and I didn't get back until late on Sunday night."

Draco smiled lightly, "I know I sound like such a girl but I can't help it. I'm new to all of this."

Harry cut him off by placing a kiss to his lips, "Shh. Tomorrow night, stay after the meeting. We'll watch a movie and cuddle or something."

Draco grinned, "Okay but can I ask why not after Quidditch tonight?"

Harry kissed him again before responding, "I've got a meeting with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and then another one with Sev. I probably won't be done until late and I don't want to risk your sleep. You've Potions tomorrow morning first thing."

Draco nodded, "Alright. I guess I should go sit…"

"You've a minute yet." Harry murmured as he pulled Draco close again and kissed him deeply.

The blonde melted into Harry's hot kiss. He felt the tongue ring trace a path on his lips. He acquiesced quickly to see what else that magnificent piece of jewelry could do.

Harry pulled away from Draco and closed his eyes. He was trying desperately to control his breathing.

Draco was having the same problem while dealing with a serious case of blurred vision. Harry had rocked his world with that skilled tongue of his. He let Harry guide him to his seat before the class entered.

Harry smiled faintly and waited another minute before releasing the charms on the door. He wanted to make sure that both he and Draco were composed enough before having to face more students.

Ron looked between Harry at his desk and Draco sitting quietly in his before sitting at his own desk. He was curious as to why the door was locked and Malfoy was in here with his friend alone. His mind was racing with the thought of Harry and Malfoy. He was hoping that it was merely his imagination and Malfoy was in class early because of needing help. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Harry calling his name. He was brought back to where he should be when he felt Seamus stroke his thigh firmly.

"Mr. Weasley, am I going to have to move your seat?" inquired Harry.

"No sir. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, it'll never happen again," stammered Ron as Seamus' hand moved closer to his hardening cock.

Harry saw Seamus' hand location as he walked to stand beside Ron. He tried to cover his laugh with a cough, "For not paying attention in class, I think you and Mr. Finnegan need a detention. Thursday night with me at 7."

Ron looked at him before he turned his back.

Harry addressed Pansy with his question and continued teaching.

After he dismissed class, he noticed Ron had stayed behind. "Yes, Ron?"

Ron approached his desk, "What is going on between you and Malfoy?"

Harry arched the same eyebrow he'd arched at Ginny earlier, "I'm not sure that is any of your concern. Also, he's my student. So, nothing is going on."

"Are you gay?" asked Ron timidly.

"Yes and so are you. You might advise Seamus not to distract you in class anymore. Just because we were housemates and friends, doesn't mean I won't fail you quicker than you can say Quidditch," warned Harry.

Ron stared at the floor for a minute, "I'm sorry about that. He was trying to get me to pay attention to you. I spaced before the hand thing."

Harry laughed, "Go to dinner, Ron. I'll see you at 8."

Ron hurried out of the room, blushing a deep red.

At 8, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knocked on Harry's portrait door. It swung open to let them in before closing firmly behind them.

Harry smiled a welcome to his friends, "Have a seat. Tea?"

The trio sat awkwardly around the living room area as Harry poured the tea. "I know you have questions, go ahead and ask."

Hermione sat up straighter, "First, is what Ron said true. Are you really gay?"

Harry laughed, "Yes. I like blokes."

Hermione sighed, "Damn, the whole world is going gay."

The four friends laughed together for the first time in over a year.

Harry sat down after passing the cups around and looked at his friends. He hadn't really taken the time to look at them since he returned. They hadn't changed that much, except Ginny had grown up. It was comforting in an odd way.

"I know you want to know what happened with Voldermort. I killed him. It only took two days. I will admit, I toyed with him for a while. He deserved to suffer." Harry found it easier to admit than he originally thought.

Hermione gasped, Ginny didn't say anything and Ron looked oddly pleased.

"If I tell you the rest of the truth about the last year I'm going to have to hex you. Not in a bad way but in a way I'll know if you've discussed it outside of this room or with anyone else. Are you in agreement to have me curse you?" asked Harry bluntly.

The other three shared a look before nodding, "We'll do it," answered Hermione.

Harry performed a wandless spell that would cause them pain and a huge rash if they spoke to anyone about what was discussed in that room about Harry. He laid the ground rules at their feet and they had accepted it readily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Golden Boy

Harry sat back for a minute before starting his story.

"Okay, you know I left here with Sev. You know that Voldermort was killed and I did it. Sev came back shortly after that and I didn't. Now, here is what you don't know.

I commissioned for Godric's Hollow to be rebuilt when we were in our third year. It was finished shortly before the war began. I've been living there since the war ended. I'd either have Remus, Sev, Minerva or Albus with me most of the time. During the day, I spent my time studying for my NEWTS and took them when the time came. I passed all of them with flying colors. The only reason I didn't take Potions or Transfiguration was because it required too much practical knowledge and skill. I didn't have as much access to the teachers to help me with it. So, those I will be taking this year with you.

As for killing Voldermort, yes, I did it. I watched his eyes as the life left him. A reassuring feeling, yet one I have nightmares about most nights.

I could have come back last year when Sev did but I chose not to. I know it was heartless and insensitive but I wasn't ready to face all of this yet. I was in a bad place after killing that evil bastard. The war lasted longer than it needed to with more people getting killed. The Death Eaters wouldn't give up. They continued to fight even though Voldermort was dead. He'd been dead almost a week when we captured the last of them.

I found Voldermort the morning of the second day of the war. I kept him alive for over forty hours, torturing him. I killed him the third day. Word spread quickly about Voldermort being dead and this caused the Death Eaters to become even more hostile, if that can be believed.

It was over. I was done. Everyone was in jail that should be, the others were free. I went home to Godric's Hollow.

Sev followed me there. He knew I was in bad shape both physically and mentally. He stayed with me for the first two weeks, never leaving my side. He owled everyone that needed to be informed and got back up for my care. He knew I wasn't ready to return to school even after the physical ailments healed. He came back to teach and I stayed home. He visited me every night and most weekends. He was the only one I could talk to about any of this.

Sev and I ended up together a few months ago. He's a great friend to me and I wouldn't trade him for the world. It was awkward between us after a few months so we returned to a platonic friendship and are much better for it. He and I do still enjoy each other's company in the evenings if we've had a hard day. He's my friend and I won't hear anything about it from any of you."

Ron broke in, "You don't mean together, together, do you?"

Harry nodded, "You wanted the truth, I'm giving it to you. Yes, Sev and I were together in every sense of the word."

Ron shuddered, Hermione looked thoughtful and Ginny just stared.

Harry continued his epic, "Anyway, I spent my time healing. I did whatever I wanted. I found new charms to make things work in the castle that wouldn't previously. Truthfully, I made new charms so my gadgets would work. I was never idle. I was strengthening myself. I perfected my wandless magic and it got stronger. I visited muggle towns a lot. I get some piercings and tattoos whenever I felt the need for a reality boost. I went shopping. I got to buy what I wanted for once and it felt good. I reinvented myself to be just who I wanted to be and not who everyone else expected me to be."

Hermione held up a hand after a minute, "Okay, I get the reinvention and I understand about not being idle. But what do you have pierced and tattooed?"

Harry laughed, "I'll be right back. I think I need to change if you want to know this."

The three sat in silence as they waited to see what was going to be revealed.

Harry emerged a few minutes later in just a pair of shorts. "Okay, I have six piercings, all of which you've seen, I think. Two in my eyebrow, one in my cleft under my lip, the lip ring, tongue ring and one nipple pierced. That's all the piercings, so far. I'm thinking of a Prince Albert but that might hurt. As for tattoos, I've eleven areas tattooed. I have gotten thirteen different tattoos however. He pointed them out as he named them. Left wrist, an eternity band, reminds me that nothing ever ends. Left bicep it a tribal design of phoenix feathers and barbed wire. My right bicep is a stag and a lily to represent my parents. My right pec is a moon and black dog for Sirius and Remus. On my back is a lion on one shoulder and a cobra on the other, showing both my Gryffindor and Slytherin sides. The snake that lies on my lower back was done for Sev. My left calf is the green and silver phoenix rising out of red flames. My life started over, it felt right. On my left hip is a celtic cross and on my right is a celtic eternity knot. And finally, my left butt cheek are a crossed wand and sword. Both have helped me more than you'd even guess."

The girls were staring at all of Harry's tattoos with interest. Ron was almost drooling when Harry moved his shorts out of the way to show his tattoos on his hips and upper butt cheek.

Harry laughed, "Ron, you're drooling."

Ron shook his head, "Sorry mate. Are you aware of how hot you are?"

Harry smiled, "Seems I've been told that more than once since returning."

The girls returned to their earlier composure. Hermione was the first to speak, "Okay, so you spent the last year finding yourself. You've been living at Godric's Hollow, which you had built without telling us and now you're a teacher. Do I have that right?"

Harry nodded, "That about sums it up. Any more questions?"

"Since we can't say anything to anyone ever, yes. Are you dating Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Harry seemed to weigh his options and went for truth, "Yes. We started dating a few days ago."

Harry looked at the clock on his mantle and sighed, "I have to ask you to leave. I have a meeting with Sev in twenty minutes and I'd like to change before he arrives."

The trio left with a promise to return soon for another chat. They hoped their friendship could survive after everything that had happened.

Sev entered Harry's chambers right on time, not finding Harry in the sitting area of his rooms. He went to search his young friend out and found him in his bedroom sitting against the headboard.

"I thought we had a meeting?"

"We do. I just figured we could be comfortable while we had it. You know you're staying here tonight as well as I do, so go ahead and change." Harry watched as Sev undressed and put on the pajamas lying on the end of the bed. "I told Hermione, Ron and Ginny about what happened in the war tonight."

Sev looked up while slipping the silk pants over his hips, "What? Are you sure that was wise?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess. I didn't divulge details but I gave them a short summation. They know I'm gay and I rebuilt Godric's Hollow."

Sev nodded, "I supposed you cursed them enough not to tell anyone anything about what was said and then they know about me as well."

Harry smiled, "You know me too well. I cursed them and told them about us. They seemed okay with it. Did you know Ron's gay?"

Sev stared at Harry before sliding into bed, "Ron Weasley? I thought he and Hermione…"

Harry laughed, "No, much to everyone's dismay. He's with Seamus."

"Finnegan too? Are there any straight guys in Gryffindor?" asked Sev with a laugh.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I think there are a few. So, what is so important that you had to see me tonight?"

"Remus is driving me nuts. He only replied that he was still thinking about my question and he'd get back to me soon." Sev whined as he sat against the headboard.

Harry looked at him, "One question, what is the question?"

"I want him to date only me. I want to see if we can have a real relationship."

"Oh, I see." Harry said. "What do you want me to do about this?"

Sev shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted you to make me feel better."

Harry kissed Sev on the cheek, "You are a great catch, Sev. We didn't work out because I'm too young for you and I wasn't ready for that. It became awkward for us and I'm sure you felt it too. The sex was great, that never changed but we were just too good of friends to last romantically."

Sev laughed, "Yes, the sex was good. I can't believe I was your first. You definitely have natural skill. What do you say, one more time for history's sake?"

Harry shook his head, "I'd love to, Sev, but I'm dating someone. I don't want to risk it. Know I'll always love you and you'll forever be my first."

Sev looked shocked, "Who are you dating?"

"I'm only going to tell you this because you are my good friend and I trust you won't do anything with this information. I'm dating Draco."

"Malfoy? My godson. That Draco. The Slytherin prince." Sev said in complete disbelief.

Harry nodded, "The one in the same. He's a great guy, Sev. I really like him."

Sev wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his forehead, "I'm happy for you. Just be sure not to break his heart. It could prove to ruin a perfectly good friendship for me."

Harry laughed as he cuddled with his friend. They chatted about their day and Harry revealed more about his meeting with his friends earlier. They fell asleep in an easy peace and slept until morning.

Wednesday morning dawned bright for the new Gryffindor trio. They were well on their way to having Harry back. "I've a meeting with him tonight as head girl. I'll see if we can have another chat soon, the four of us," Hermione said on her way to breakfast.

Sev and Harry got up as usual. Sev flooing to his rooms and Harry going straight for his shower. They met up again at the head table for breakfast.

"Are you seeing anyone special this evening?" inquired Sev quietly.

"Yes, I have a head boy and girl meeting tonight. I'm hoping for some quality time," Harry said equally quiet.

Sev nodded and looked at his godson. He'd seen the boy grow up into a fine young man. He was worried that if the war hadn't ended when it did, Draco would be pressured into following his father. He didn't want to see that happen. He looked back at Harry and gave him a private smile that said a thousand thoughts.

Harry smiled back at Sev in response before exiting the hall to go to his classroom.

His day flew by with lessons and grading. He waited in his rooms for Hermione and Draco to show up for their meeting. He was so anxious he jumped three feet when a knock was sounded on the door.

He pushed open the portrait and smiled at his friend and boyfriend. Once the door was firmly closed again, Hermione giggled.

"Something funny, Hermione?" inquired Harry.

"Oh, just go ahead and kiss him hello," Hermione said gleefully.

"You just want to see me kiss him," Harry accused.

"Of course but you know you're dying to do it anyway," Hermione retorted.

Draco watched the scene with a mild confusion, "She knows?"

Harry nodded, "But she's been hexed to where she can't communicate about anything said in here with our friends. So come here and let's give her a small show."

Draco smirked at him, "I don't really feel like it."

Harry pinned Draco up against the wall and rubbed a hand down his chest. "Are you sure I can't convince you?" he whispered in the perfect shell like ear.

Draco shivered and lightly parted his lips as Harry moved back up to kiss his lips.

The kiss started tame and then turned a little hotter. The boys were really starting to forget themselves when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Sorry boys, but as hot as this is, I really don't need to see any more."

The boys blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. Harry served the tea after moving away from Draco and started the meeting.

After a half hour the meeting ended. Hermione left and Draco remained, still worked up from the kiss earlier.

"I thought she'd never leave."

"We had to have a legit meeting or this wouldn't be possible," Harry explained.

"I know but I've missed you the last few days."

"And I've missed you but I've had a few things to settle at home and then here." Harry said pulling the blonde closer to him.

"So should we retire to the couch?" asked Draco.

"That depends, are you expected back in the common room tonight?" inquired Harry.


End file.
